Tom Riddle a Past to Rewrite
by XxKobu71062xX
Summary: Harry and his friends end up going back in time with Voldemort during the battle. Now they arrive in year 1921 before Tom was born. Now they must work on making sure Tom has a good life, before Voldemort does something different to rule.


XXX

Returning

Voldemort face Harry right on the front line ready to end theirs battle. Harry got Voldemort corner ready to finish. Then Tom smirk and Harry look at him confuse. "What are you smirking about Tom?"

"Why my dear boy you may have destroyed my Horcrux, but I am not losing this battle."

"Why yes you are Tom, you are going down here and now."

Voldemort laugh again and smile at Harry Potter one more time. Harry's friends are all confuse of why Voldemort is laughing. Then Voldemort move his wand and start to consume it. "What the hell did he just do?" ask Ron as we watch Voldemort put the whole wand down his throat.

Voldemort smile as he finished and reach into his robe. He then pulls out one more items. To Harry and his friends surprise, Tom has a Time Turner.

"Now I am going to consume this and then I will become unstoppable. Just you wait Potter; I'll rule this world at a better age. An age of time where I'll be stronger, just you wait."

Then Ron, Hermione, Gunner, Ginny, Flora, Neville, Hannah, and Luna rush in. They all surround Voldemort and cast a rope spell and each got wrap around Voldemort.

"Ron, Hermione, Gunnar, Ginny, Flora, Neville, Hannah, Luna?" Harry look at them.

"Harry cast a barrier spell around us so no one else will get hurt," Gunnar said. Gunnar is a year older then Harry. Gunnar is a half-blood wizard who father came from Norway and was a muggle born wizard. He has blond hair, dark eyes, light skin, and strong body. Next to him is his girlfriend Flora who has blond hair, thin neck, slim body, and pale skin. She is a muggle born and is from France.

Harry cast a barrier spell the surround himself, his friends and Voldemort. Then Voldemort drop the Time Tuner into his mouth and he consumes the tuner. Then he opens his mouth and huge glow of energy blast out of his mouth. It hit the top of the barrier and the whole barrier glow white. Then the ground in the barrier picks up and next thing everyone knows. They aren't in Hogwarts anymore, but flying through something.

"What is happening?" Ron calls out.

"I don't know," Gunnar call out.

"We are going back in time," Voldemort said as his voice echo. "Going back to where I can start a new, year 19-"

Voldemort stopped as his body glowed in multiple colors. Then the colors exploded and everyone got blinded by the light. "Everyone hold on to each other," Harry call out. Everyone quickly call of theirs spells and went into a group hug to hold.

Then later they all fall out of the sky and landed on the ground in the woods. Each of them starts to wake up and wonder where they are. Gunnar quickly went to his girlfriend Flora side. "Flora are you ok?" he asks and she nodded. He hug her tightly, "I am so glad you are alright."

"But where are the others?" she ask and hear someone coming.

"Hannah, Luna, and I are right here," Neville answer as he helps the girls.

"So are we," said Ron as he appears with Hermione. "Where's Ginny and Harry?"

"We're here," Ginny answer as the two came around from behind a huge oak tree. "But where are we?"

"Or more like when we are?" Gunnar asks.

"I think I saw a town nearby just that way when we fall," Hannah said.

"I'll go and look for a newspaper," Ron said and went to where Hannah pointed.

Harry sits on a bolder and put his hand on his head. "How the hell did this happen to us," he said.

Soon Ron returned with a newspaper and everyone look at him. His face is white as snow. Everyone rushes to his side and look at the paper and it said '**May 2, 1921**'.

"We went all the way back to the twenties," Flora said.

"Why would Voldemort want to come back to this time?" Hermione ask.

"He didn't," Harry answer and everyone look at him. "He meant to go back to when he was born. He was born on New Year Eve 1926. But we end up falling in year 1921, about five years before he was born."

"Well how about we go and stop him from being born. Let find his parents," Ron said and everyone agree, but Harry.

"No," Harry said and everyone look at him. "We may know where his mom is, but we shouldn't. The only reason why Tom ends up becoming Voldemort was because of what happened to his mom. If we manage to find Merope Gaunt, we could help her."

"How?" Luna asks.

"By working in the background, as we are going to just live a normal live," Harry answer.

"What you mean?" Neville ask.

Harry looks at them all, "We are going to blend in with this time zone. We'll watch Tom grow up and make sure he grows up with love. Not with hatred of this world." Everyone agree and start on planning on what to do for the mean time.

For the next five years they all worked on making a new life in the new time zone. They all changed their last names and they started a family together as well. Harry and Ginny got married and they also changed their last name change from Potter to Porter. They look the same, but Ginny made her hair shorter, and Harry made his scar look gone to other people. He also changes a few things as well on himself.

Ron and Hermione got married and did the same as Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermione change their last name to Weatherby.

Gunnar and Flora got married and Gunnar's last name was Hansen, but now it Borg.

Neville and Hannah got married a bit later then the Porter, Weatherby, and the Borg. They changed their last name to Lewis from Longbottom. While Luna remains single and change her last name from Lovegood to Lynch.

During the time, Harry and Ron joined the Auror, Gunnar join the Hit Wizard. Neville and Hannah got a job at Hogwarts. Hermione got a job at the Ministry of Magic. Ginny got a job at the Daily Prophet. Both Flora and Luna opened a business in Diagon Alley which is a Café, which is the big hit.

==**1925**==

Harry and Ron are walking down the hall and Ron just told a joke. "Ron, you really are like Fred and George for these jokes," Harry said. Then he sees Gunnar and Bob Ogden walking toward them. The four stop before each other. "Bob, Gunnar good day."

"Good day Harry, Ron how was your mission today?" Bob ask.

"It was good, the wizard tried to get away. But we manage to catch him before any harm done," Ron said.

"Where are you two off to?" Harry asks.

"Well I was on my to a place call the Gaunt Shack that is own by the Gaunt family. And then Gunnar came by my office and asks to come along."

"I figure maybe I should help out just in case," Gunnar said.

Bob nodded, "Yes and he help me pick a good muggle outfit." He shows off his bowler hat, brown dress coat, dress shirt, brown dress pants, and black tie.

"Looking nice sir, you look like a real muggle," Harry said.

"Well it thanks to Gunnar for his background on muggles. So I was able to find something nice."

Gunnar standing out of Bob sight, he nodded to his friends. Harry look back at Bob, "Sir, could Ron and I come along to as well. We heard rumors about the Gaunt Family."

"We heard they are the most troubling family and they don't even go to school at all," Ron started. "They even speak a rare language that only a short few can speak it."

"Well I think Gunnar and I can handle them, but if you two really want too. Then that is fine, I'll go and ask your head if you both can come." Bob left to go speak to the Head of the Auror.

Later it dusk and they arrive at the shack and walk up to the door. Bob knock on the door and Morfin Gaunt swing the door open and point a knife at Bob throat. Morfin start to speak in some unknown language. "My name is Bob Ogden, the head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. Can you please remove the knife?"

Morfin didn't move, but someone spoke in the same language as him. Morfin back up and went inside. Then Marvolo Gaunt walk up to them, "what do you want."

"May we step in please and we can talk inside."

"Tell me first or I'll curse you right here and now," he look and see Harry, Ron, and Gunnar standing there. He sees they got their hand near their wand. He grunt and allow them to enter. As they are all inside, Marvolo growl, "Now tell me why you have come to my home."

"Because of Morfin Gaunt, for casting a spell in front of a muggle and casting a curse on him as well. I got a summit for him to come to a hearing."

Marvolo laugh, "You are kidding me, asking us to come to a hearing just because my boy curses a muggle. Thank you for the laugh, now get going and I don't want to see you people again."

"Now listen, your son broke a wizard law, if you don't have you son at the hearing by the date. I'll make sure he will be arrested and send to Azkaban." Bob pull out a scroll and start to read it. But before he does, a girl name Merope Gaunt enter the room.

Harry, Ron, and Gunnar start to look serious. Ron still in favor to make sure Merope don't have Tom, but Harry is bent on setting things right. He wants to give Tom a better life so Voldemort won't be around.

Marvolo growl and take the scroll away from Bob. "How dare you come into my house, on this private property telling me what to do? My son defends himself against that filth and our family pride."

"Muggles are filths to you Mr. Gaunt?" Bob ask.

"Busybodies, intruders, muggles, and filth like you all. Now leave my home and don't come back." Morfin spoke in the unknown language and Marvolo growl and glare at his daughter. "Is this true? My daughter liking a filthy muggle?"

Merope back away looking scare and Marvolo jump her. And so did Morfin as well. Bob jump in and try to defend her, but the two male Gaunt starts to go after him. But Harry, Ron, and Gunnar protected him. "Ron, Bob go and get the girl out of here now," Harry call out.

Bob and Ron went to Merope and try to get her out, but Marvolo cast a spell at them. But Gunnar uses a protection spell on them. "_Incendio_," Gunnar made a fire ring around himself, Harry, Marvolo, and Morfin.

"Gunnar, your ways of fire spells always cease to amaze me," Harry said.

"Thanks," Gunnar said and faces the two Gaunt. "Now let take these two down." They all started to throw spells at each other. Then the two cast theirs main spells they always use. Gunnar cast the Expulso curse and Harry cast the Disarming spell. Harry spell hit the two first and send theirs wants flying. Gunnar curse hit them, sending them flying through the wall. The two jump through the hole in the wall and cast a binding spell on them.

Bob and Ron went up to the two and see the two Gaunt on the ground out cold. "You boys did it," he looks to the house. "That a lot of damage."

Gunnar looks at Merope and walk over to her, "You are safe now, my friends and I are going to get you help." She smile and give him a hug and he hug her back.

A few days later the hearing is happening for Marvolo and Morfin. The leader of the Wizengamot and the others has agreed that the two are guilty. Just before they could send the two be imprisoned. A huge black smoke enters the room and spin around the room. Harry, Ron, and Gunnar can see a face in the black cloud. It Voldemort, he has finally appear. The black smoke spin superfast around Marvolo and Morfin and end up killing the two. The black smokes laugh and disappear.

Later that night, the three arrive at Gunnar house. They enter the house and got greeted by Flora, Hermione, and Ginny. "Voldemort finally appear," Gunnar said.

"When?" Hermione ask.

"Tonight at the hearing for Marvolo and Morfin, he killed them both," Ron answers.

"It seem like he was in a form of a spirit in smoke form," Harry said. "His body did get destroyed again," Harry start to think. "I'll send an owl to Neville, Hannah, and Luna. By the way, how is Merope?"

"She is fine, she also look a lot better than before," Flora answers. "I just saw her today at the safe house and she even gotten around to talking to Tom. And Tom even talked to her nicely without any need of a spell."

"Good, now let leave things as it is for her and Tom. We just need to figure out what to do on the day Tom Junior will be born." Harry said and everyone agreed.

Tom Riddle and Merope has gotten known each other and got into liking. The girls all have visited Merope from time to time and have met Tom. The boys weren't happy that the girls are doing this. They were force by the girls to have dinner with Tom and Merope. Soon Tom parents Thomas and Mary decided to give theirs blessing to both Tom and Merope.

Tom soon got married to Merope and the got moved into Godric's Hollow the same village as Harry and his friends.

==**1926**==

It two days before Christmas and at Harry's house, Tom and Merope are there in the kitchen with Harry and Ginny. Merope is nine month pregnant and she is rubbing her big belly. Tom smile at her and look to Harry, "So I am hoping maybe my parents could visit us," Tom said.

"That is fine, but how would they react to the magic, you never told them have you?" Harry asks.

"Nope, I mean I am making loads of money myself. And it was thanks to you guys showing me a better life then I had before. So I am hoping we don't show them. And just wait till we can figure out a way to tell them."

"What if they don't react as well?" Ginny ask.

"Look I might would of left Merope if I was still my old self, but I am not. I am a new man and I love my darling wife. So I think if I show them my business, maybe they'll come around a bit more. As they will soon open theirs mind about magic."

Harry sits back in his chair and cross his arms. He starts to think, as things are going differently in this time. "Ok, they can come to the Christmas party, but I am putting a ban on any magic."

"Oh and we almost forgot," Merope said and the two look at the Riddles. "They are going to stay for a few days. At least till our baby is born."

"Give us heads up if you are going to bring them over. You both got to be with them at all cost. Do not allow them to come by any of our house alone," Harry said.

Two days later at Gunnar's house, they all is there having the party. Tom parents are there too and they gotten to know everyone. Soon they open gifts and have fun. Also both Merope and Flora only can drink juice or water. Flora is two months pregnant.

Then six days later Merope went into labor and it was decided that Merope would have the baby at her house. Down in the living room everyone is waiting, "I wish I would be up there with Tom and Merope," said Mary.

Neville went by her and Thomas, "Don't worry; my wife is with them along with the midwife that will deliver the baby. My wife has been training to help heal people."

"So she is a nurse?" Thomas asks.

"Yes, she also works at a boarding school in an infirmary as the nurse," Harry said not looking away from the stairs. "She been studying for a while and passes all of her test to help deliver a baby."

Flora and Luna took Thomas and Mary to the kitchen for a cup of tea. Gunnar, Ron, and Neville walk up to Harry. "Where's Voldemort?" Neville asks. "I thought maybe he would arrive?"

"Don't worry, both Hermione and I set up many barriers to protect the house," Gunnar said. "Let wait till he arrive one day." The three men agree with him on that.

Soon Hannah walk down the stairs and everyone look at her, "Well the baby boy is born. And both the baby and the mother are strong. How about the grandparent come up and sees the new family." Thomas and Mary follow Hannah.

"Are we still going to let them name the kid Tom?" Ron asks Harry.

"It up to them, I don't really care," Harry said.

Soon everyone got to see the new baby and learn his full name is Thomas Edmund Riddle, but will be call Tommy for a nickname. Harry looks at Ron and smirk at him. Ron shook off Harry smirk and smile at the new family.

==**1938**==

It August and the Hogwarts letters have come to let it student know what they need. At the Riddle house, Tommy sees the owl and rushes to the window and opens it. He is in the kitchen and allows the owl in. "Mom, dad the school letter is here."

The two walk into the kitchen and went by Tommy side. "What it say sweetie," Merope ask her son.

"It said that I am accepted into the school and give me a list of what I need."

Merope took the list of items her son needs. "Ok, this is some list," she said.

Tom look at the list and see the price, "that a lot, do we have the wizard money for that?"

"Dear, we are both rich in none magical money and in magical money. After all, once you got your business started, we put half in the wizard world."

Tom smile, "I am still surprise how I was able to sell good real estate to them. I also wonder if there are lawyers in the magic world."

"Mom, dad can I go over to Sigmund house and show him my letter?" Tommy asks.

"Sure, we all can go over there together," Merope said and the three went to get ready.

Later they walk over a couple hills and see a nice cottage. The landscape is really nice, as there are lots of flowers all over the place. "Flora really loves flowers," Tom said as he can never get enough seeing flowers all over the place.

A little four year old girl is playing outside and see the Riddle walking up to the house. "Tommy," the girl calls out smiling and rushes to the boy. She jumps him and gives him a hug. Tommy hugs her back.

"Hey Astrid, is Sig around?" Tommy asks.

"Yep, come on," she grabs him by the hand and pulls him to the house. Tom and Merope follow them. Astrid has short blond hair, thin body, pale white skin, and thin neck. She looks just like her mother.

They enter the house, "Sig, Tommy is here," she calls out.

An eleven year old boy rushes down the stairs and see his friend. Sig look just like his dad, but has his mom pale skin, and long thin neck. "Hey Tommy," he greet his best friend.

"Hey look," Tommy shows the letter he got.

"Awesome, so did, I come on let go upstairs to my room and plan on what to do at school." Tommy and Sig went up to Sig bedroom.

Flora walk into the living room and see Tom and Merope, "So I hear that Tommy got his letter," she said.

"Yep, when are you guys going to take Sigmund to get his school things?" Tom asks.

"This Saturday when Gunnar is off of work," Flora answers.

"I wish I could come along," Tom said.

"Don't worry, muggles can come to Diagon Ally," Flora smile.

"I'll be able to see everything there?" Tom asks looking a bit confuses. He been told he wouldn't be able to see Hogwarts as he is a muggle.

"Yes, because Hermione is a muggle-born and her parents went with her once into Diagon Alley. It will be ok, would you two like some tea?" The two nodded and went to the kitchen.

Saturday came along and everyone is in Diagon Alley shopping. Tom wasn't able to making as he had a last minute meeting to show a house. Both Sig and Tommy rush over to the wand shop ready to get their first wand. "Come on," the two call out to their family. Both Flora and Merope smile at how the boys are all hype up to get their first wand.

The boys, along with Astrid stand before Ollivanders, the three enter the building. As the three enter, they see many boxes all over the place. "Wow," Astrid said.

A young man walk around the corner of a shelve and notice the kids. "Welcome to Ollivanders, I am Garrick Ollivander, how may I help you."

"Hi Mr. Ollivander," Tommy greeted the young man. "My best friend Sig and I are here to get our first wand. We are starting our first year in September."

"Alright then, which of you boys want to go first?" he ask and Sig went first. After two tries, he found one that is eleven inch, oak, dragon heartstring core. Then Tommy went next and after a few tries, he found one that is thirteen and a half inch, yew, phoenix feather core.

"Alright, now I am train to become a strong wizard and fight evil," Sig said.

Tommy notice a confuse look on Ollivander face, "His dad is a Hit Wizard."

Then Gunnar, Flora, and Merope enter the shop, "There you kids are," said Flora. "Do not run off like that again got it," she snaps at the kids.

"Oh, these kids belong to you Flora?" Garrick asks.

"Yes, Garrick, and nice to see you again," Gunnar said. "The two blond hair kids are mine and Flora, Sigmund and Astrid. The black hair boy belongs to Merope Riddle."

"Garrick, I thought your dad would be working today?" Flora asks.

"My father meeting with Mykew Gregorovitch, so I am working today."

Gunnar pay for the wands and the six left the shop. They went to Flourish and Blotts for their books. They went all over the place and last they stop at Flora's café to grab a bite.

As they enter the shop, Astrid runs up to Luna who is working. "Auntie Luna," she greeted the woman. Luna hugs Astrid as she hugged her.

They all went into the back, as the shot got many people sitting at all of the tables. They sit down and start to have some bake goods. "So Sig, what house do you hope to get into?" Tommy asks.

"Hoping Hufflepuff or Gryffindor," Sig answer. "What about you."

Gunnar look straight at Tommy, "Well I am hoping maybe Ravenclaw or," Tommy turn to his mom. "Mom, what house was our family mostly in?"

Merope starts to look nervous as she doesn't want her son to end up on the same path as her ancestors. "Tommy, not all family members tend to be in the same house," Gunnar answers for Merope. "So whatever house you are place in, as long as you do good for that house."

"Oh, ok," Tommy said and finish eating.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Neville is walking down the great staircase. "Professor Lewis, a word please," called out a voice and Neville turn to look up. It Albus Dumbledore and he's walking down the steps to talk to Neville.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore," Neville greet his follow teacher.

"I want to ask you about the Riddle family and the Borg Family."

Neville start to wonder what Dumbledore need to know. "Like what?"

"Well the one is about the Riddle family. Merope Riddle, her maiden name was Gaunt and they came from a long line. Does she carry something like a ring of some kind? It would have a marking of a triangle, with a circle that has a line through it."

Neville knows that Dumbledore is talking about the ring that uses to belong to Marvolo. "No, the only kind she has is the one her husband buys for her. Why?"

"Just a wonder, and about the Borg Family; they are new in this country."

"Oh, that because they came from Norway. My wife and I met them once when we visited Norway long ago. We even talked them into visiting one day. And they did one day and decided to move to Godric's Hollow. Then they had their kids."

Dumbledore nodded, "Well then I'll see you later. I must go get ready for the new school year to start."

Once Dumbledore was out of sight, Neville rush to talk to Hannah. As soon as he got to Hannah and tell her what happened. "So Dumbledore must be looking for the Deathy Hallows then," Hannah said.

"We must send an owl to Harry and let him know. We got to move that ring to a new location and make sure that no one fined the stone."

"Right, but we should try and trust Dumbledore."

"Harry said we shouldn't during this time period for right now."

"Have you heard from him yet about Grindelwald yet?" Neville shook his head and kiss his wife to leave.

Meanwhile somewhere in some unknown land, at a building that look like a prison. A blond hair dark wizard walks out of the building. He looks up at the sky and sees dark clouds above him. His blond hair is greying a bit and he looks around in his late years. The dark cloud went down on the ground before the man. "Do you have the elder wand?" ask the cloud.

"Yes, and what's next?" he ask.

"Well Gallert, we will find a boy. I will take over his body so I can be reborn again."

"Why didn't you do that when he was a baby?" Gallert ask.

"Because he was weak at the time, I need the boy in his prime. We also got to get pass that strong wizards that are protecting him from me. Now be sure to have one of your men go to Hogwarts. Have them spy on both Tommy Riddle and his best friends." Gallert nodded and went back into the building.

==**September 1****st**==

Soon the Hogwarts Express stop at the Hogsmeade Station and the kids started to get off. Sig and Tommy grab theirs things and walk down the hall. They jump right off of the train and bump into two thirteen year old girls. They got up and the two girls look at the boys. "Watch where you are going," one of the girls snaps.

"Walburga, don't be mean to them, they are first years," said the second girl.

"Shut up Lucretia; come on, let go meet up with the others." Both girls left and head for the castle.

"Who were they?" Tommy asks.

"No idea, but they were wearing green. They must be Slytherin," Sig answer.

"Let hope we don't get into that house then," Tommy said. They hear someone calling for the first year's students. They started to walk toward the person.

Later once they got up to the castle, they waited to be call into the Great Hall. Soon the first year students went in and walk down the path to the front. After the hat sign it yearly songs, the name of the students start to be call up.

A student with a last name Avery went up and he got stored into Slytherin. Soon it got to Sig name and he went up and sits on the stool. The hat took a while, "Hufflepuff," the hat call out and Sig went to sit with the rest of the Hufflepuff house. Soon it got to a student with the last name Lestrange and he got place in Slytherin. Then it goes to Tommy and he went up and sits down and the hat got place on his head. "Well I already know what house you should be in, but I got a mix feeling from you. What is it boy?"

"I don't want to be a Slytherin," Tommy said to the hat.

"Don't want to be a Slytherin? Why not, it a good house for you. But I do feel some smart and loyal in you. Well let me see what I can do for you."

After a while the hat decided on the house for Tommy to be in.

XXX

Kobu: End, gave you a cliffhanger and you can see it on the next chapter. But if you want, you can vote what house Tommy should be in, but don't make it Slytherin. Tommy is supposed to be different from Tom Marvolo Riddle. Oh and we'll meet Harry and Ron kids in the next chapter.


End file.
